


Legolas' hair

by NinjaInTraining



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: an ode to Legolas' hair, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaInTraining/pseuds/NinjaInTraining
Summary: A poem dedicated to Legolas' hair





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jegelskeroikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jegelskeroikawa/gifts).



So beautiful, golden and bright  
as it flickers in the wind.  
I am blinded by the rebound of the light  
that shines on the strands well trimmed.

As he stands tall on the hill,  
his eyes looking over the field  
my attention against my will  
wanders to his locks revealed.


End file.
